


We Don't Have to Dance

by ChisiRei



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Hux, Closeted Character, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:25:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChisiRei/pseuds/ChisiRei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Phasma drags Hux along to Pride Weekend he's none to happy. But maybe it won't be as bad as he starts out thinking.</p><p>Title from Andy Black's song We Don't Have to Dance</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Don't Have to Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This has not been beta read. I apologize for any typos etc.

Hux sat at the bar, a Jack on the rocks in his tight grip. He tried to pretend this place was just a normal bar, that he would be ignored and left to his own devices. He kept his eyes focused on the shiny glazed wood grain in front of him, trying to disregard the heavy beats from the DJ across the dance floor, they were loud and he could feel the bass drop through his whole body. The cheers from the crowd and rainbows strewn across the club kept his suspension of disbelief from getting very far from him. 

“How are we all doing tonight?!” the DJ called out, his voice was deep and soothing, Hux took a deep breath through his nose, taking down the rest of his jack and ignoring the cold burn of ice against his teeth when he left the glass against his mouth too long. 

“Its Pride weekend!” The DJ continued and the cheers got louder. Hux cringed and glanced back. He could see Phasma standing near the back of the crowd, a small curvy woman on each arm as they cheered, hands up, asses barely covered. He watched as Phasma pulled the slightly taller of the two into a kiss and grabbed her ass. He turned away again and shifted uncomfortably. 

Phasma had dragged him from his apartment that morning with out telling him where they were going, just a “you’re going to come out,” when she’d pulled him toward her jacked up jeep and shoved him toward the passenger side. He hadn’t realized then she’d not only meant out of his house. She wanted him out of the closet, she had since they’d been in high school, but he’d stubbornly won out every time she forced him into one of these kinds of situations. 

She hadn’t even warned him how long they’d be outside, watching a parade and then walking two and a half miles up the main road to the fair grounds to get to the actual celebration. He’d worn a black button down and black pants; his hair had been slicked perfectly to the side. But now sweat and mister hoses on the fair grounds had washed all the gel from his hair and now it hung nearly into his eyes and wouldn’t stay back regardless of how many times he pushed his hand through his hair. He was sure he had sunburns across his pale cheeks. 

“You don’t look too comfortable, kid” the bartender leaned on the table and slid a new drink to him. Hux accepted it gratefully. He took a sip of the burning liquid. 

“I’m not comfortable,” he nearly growled, “its hot out, my hair is messed up and I’m not gay, and my friend dragged me here.” Hux glanced up, the bartender had an eyebrow cocked but nodded. 

“You’re the only one at the bar, everyone else is up there dancing. Apparently that Kylo is a damn good DJ, the boss spent a lot of time and money getting him here.” 

“I don’t dance,” Hux looked up at the bartender and found the same expression on the man’s face. 

“You don’t have to stick around, you’re in a gay bar on pride and this crowds only gonna get bigger.” 

“My ride has her tongue down a woman’s throat and would be quite perturbed if I distracted her now.” He shifted and sat straighter in the chair, the low back of the old fashioned bar stool dug into the curve in his back. “I’ll live.” He downed the jack and turned to watch the DJ. From where he sat he couldn’t see the man, only his gloved hands as he worked the turntable. When the lights flashed to him he realized the man wore a ridiculous helmet, as if he’d wanted to be part of Daft Punk. Hux scoffed and tapped the bar for a new drink. 

Hux stopped drinking after a few more, turning to watch the crowd, the DJ switched out with someone else and disappeared behind the stage, the music style changed, it was obviously lesser quality, to Hux. The beat didn’t drop in the best places, it didn’t come to as high of points, but the crowd didn’t seem to mind very much. 

“One on the rocks,” a man stepped up to the bar just behind Hux and leaned heavily on the bar. Hux glanced over his shoulder, taking in the profile of the new comer. He was dressed in all black that covered him from the bottom of his jaw to the tops of his wrists; only his hands and head were uncovered. His lip pierced, his tongue was pressing against the top ball of the stud; his brown eyes seemed near black in the lighting. He wore his hair nearly long enough to touch his shoulders. He had a strong nose, long and looked like it had been broken once or twice, and his cheeks had several moles and freckles across them, where they came up into sharp, high arching points. He was interesting to look at, and he’d seen Hux watching him. 

“One for him too,” the man added and let his eyes run over Hux, a slight smirk settled on his lips as he slid onto the stool next to Hux, leaning on the bar and facing him. 

Hux tried to not let his face show any interest as he turned toward the other man. “Thanks for the drink,” he wouldn’t be rude… he’d give the man enough attention that the drink would be earned and then he’d find a new corner to hide in. 

“No problem… are you from England?” the man leaned closer, using his hold on the bar to drag the stool closer to Hux, their knees knocked and Hux looked to the contact and back up to the man’s face. 

“Yes… I’ve lived here since I was twelve though,” Hux offered, his tongue looser than he’d like with the jack influence. 

“You sound so proper,” the man’s voice was teasing, deep and his focus was solely on Hux as he took a drink of his own jack, tongue moving over his piercing again to lick up a drop of alcohol as it clung to the steel. 

“I just sound British, I’m fairly certain,” he slammed his drink and put the glass on the bar firmly. 

“I’m Ren,” the man held his hand out; Hux knew it would be rude to not accept it and held his own hand out. The other man was wider in the shoulder than him, and he had a feeling if they stood next to each other that Ren would be taller too, if only by a few inches. Hux wasn’t used to being shorter than other men. His hand was smaller than Ren’s too, smoother. He pulled his hand back from the firm shake as quickly as he could. 

“Hux,” he offered tightly and picked up his glass of water he’d started on before Ren had bought him a drink. 

“Is that your first name?” Ren leaned on the bar, watching him with a smirk. 

“No.” Hux glanced at Ren and smirked back now, not offering his first name, Ren made a face, not quite a pout, but closer than he was sure Ren would want to be told. 

“Well? What is it?” Ren pressed, his knees closing in on either side of Hux’s. 

“You didn’t give me your full name, you’re not getting mine.” Hux smirked wider, finishing his water and getting up. “Thanks for the drink Ren.”

He started walking away before he heard the clink of a glass being nearly slammed down and the bulk of the other man behind him in an instant. He tried to keep the blush off his cheeks, tried to disregard that Phasma was staring at him from the edge of the crowd, over the other girls’ heads. He took a step forward only to be pulled back against the wide chest. 

Hux wasn’t small, thin yes, but he was tall and this man made him feel smaller than he’d been in a long time. He could feel the muscular chest against his shoulders, the breath near the top of his ear and the hands that slid down his arms. He shivered in delight and tried to cover it up. 

“Dance with me,” Ren spoke next to his ear, his hands sliding off Hux’s elbows to settle on his hips. 

“I… I don’t dance,” Hux schooled his voice into something resembling coldness and pulled away, turning to face Ren. “Nor am I interested in men,” his eyes betrayed him as he looked Ren over from head to toe, flushing more as he decided he really liked what he saw.  
“We don’t have to dance,” Ren spoke as he stepped in closer again, smirking slowly, hands finding Hux’s elbows again and dragging the shorter man close. “The alley outside is quiet… unused,” Ren was speaking against his ear in his intoxicatingly deep voice, quietly and with every syllable controlled. 

Hux’s breath caught as he was dragged closer and the feeling of Ren’s lips and breath on his skin had him all but melting into the touch. He shook his head and glanced at the door Ren meant. He tried to back away again but between not trying very hard, and the feeling of the large hands moving to hold his hips in place he only made a few inches of space. 

“Hux,” the voice was a drug seeping into his soul, “you’re so lovely, let me see more.” Ren’s breath was against his jaw now, and Hux knew he was done for. He pressed himself close again and muttered an ‘outside,’ under his breath as he grabbed onto Ren’s shirt. He pulled the larger man after him and ignored the smirk on Phasma’s face as he pushed the door open and led Ren into the alley. They weren’t alone but the other couples were so engrossed in themselves that he didn’t care. He pulled Ren down to the largest stretch of bare wall and put his own back to it, pulling Ren into a kiss, glad that there were only a few small inches of difference in their heights. 

Ren closed him in with his bulk as he leaned down, kissing him hungrily and gripping Hux’s hips tighter now. Hux tangled his own hands into Ren’s hair and pulled at the thick strands. They fought for dominance in the kiss, Hux biting at Ren’s lip, Ren pressing closer, his soft lips making it easy for Hux to grip with his teeth. They rolled their hips together at the same time and Hux let out a loud moan, pressing himself closer to Ren. 

“Eager now, are you Hux?” Ren asked between kisses, “Not interested in men, you said?” Ren’s tone was mocking and Hux tugged his hair firmly and kissed him again, a silent order to shut up. 

Ren’s hands pulled Hux’s shirt out of his slacks and slid his large hands up his stomach and over soft skin. Hux arched his body into the touches and groaned into the kiss loudly. He would blame the jack later, his own hands pushing up Ren’s shirt, nails dragging over his abs and up to his pecs. The man was muscular, and Hux wanted to see it all. 

“I want more than just heavy petting against a wall,” Hux growled and bit Ren’s lips harshly “I want you to fuck me… or fuck you. I want your clothes off,” Hux pushed Ren’s shirt up and leaned down, biting the exposed flesh several times before Ren shoved him harder against the wall and reclaimed his mouth. 

“I have one more set to play,” Ren hissed against Hux’s ear “And then I will take you home and we can keep each other up all night.” Ren nipped down Hux’s jaw and neck until Hux shoved him back.  
“Play a set?” he was slightly breathless, his body flushed and his voice glazed with lust and unable to focus on anything but the man in front of him. 

“Yeah… I’m the headline DJ,” he nodded back toward the club. Ren glanced back to Hux, and gave that lopsided smirk. “You didn’t listen to my intro did you?” he pressed closer “I’m Kylo Ren,” he kissed Hux lightly, not trying to further it past the peck of lips. “Let me take you home with me after the set.” 

Hux nodded and pulled Ren into another kiss. 

\-- 

Waiting around, Hux watched Ren up on the stage, sitting closer now, and one long leg crossed over the other. He thought the helmet was stupid, it made Ren’s shoulders look narrow and his all black thinned him too much. He licked his lips when ever Ren got obviously into the music, his now gloved hands going up, his body moving with the beat until he’d drop the bass, occasionally looking toward where Hux sat. Hux liked to think he could see Ren’s dark eyes through the front of the mask, that they were meeting eyes whenever he’d stare right back at the mask. 

“This is my last one,” Ren’s voice, muffled by the mask echoed over the room, the crowd booed “hey, hey don’t worry all… I’ll be here in a couple weeks again, I like this club,” the cheer was back and Kylo accepted it, Hux could imagine the smirk under the mask. “I’ve got a hot man out in this crowd waiting for me, so you can all appreciate why I want to get out of here, right?” the cheer roared over the crowd and Hux flushed, hiding his face and turning his back on the stage, getting up and walking toward the bar. 

The music started up and he glanced back, he had a feeling Ren had watched him walk back to the bar. 

“Same?” the bartender asked with a knowing look. 

“Water…I can’t be hung over in the morning,” Hux muttered and sat and turned, watching the stage. 

“He didn’t tell me, or the boss he’d be coming back after this, he’s a hard gig to book, like I said before,” the bartender slid Hux’s tab over the counter. 

Hux let that sink in and shifted, he glanced up at Kylo again, watching the man move with his own music, the crowd was into it, he couldn’t even see Phasma and her girls any more. He pulled his phone out and sent her a message that he’d found a different ride home and shoved his phone back into his pants pocket. The song only lasted a few more minutes and the other DJ took over again and kept the music going near seamlessly as Kylo grabbed his few things and moved off the stage.  
Ren came around behind Hux again, a rather large duffel over his shoulder this time around. He ran his eyes over Hux and motioned with his head for the red haired man to follow. Hux didn’t waste any time in moving to follow the slightly taller man. 

\-- 

Ren parked in a large underground garage and grabbed the duffel from the back seat. “Can you grab my phone? Its in the glove box.” Ren called from the back seat as he shoved a couple more things in the duffel bag. Hux nodded, not offering a reply as he pulled the phone out. He slid out of the car and pushed the door shut, trying to ignore this common sense returning. This was not what he’d planned on doing today, going home with a DJ and openly making out in an alley earlier were not things he made a habit of. 

“You look nervous,” Ren smirked at him as he took the phone from Hux’s hand. 

“I’m not one to go home with strange men,” Hux said and glared at Ren. The dark haired man feigned being hurt, covering his heart and leading Hux to an elevator and hitting the call button. 

“But going into an alley with them, half drunk is a habit?” Ren leaned against the wall by the button and watched Hux with hungry eyes. Hux felt like he’d be devoured where he stood if he didn’t respond. 

“Don’t make a habit of that either,” Hux said through ground teeth “I’m not exactly…. Out.” He felt a stab of shame as he nearly whispered the ‘o’ word. 

“So what had you changing your mind today?” Ren gave a cocky smirk, shifting so Hux could see the shape of Ren’s muscles against the light. Hux’s eyes wandered over the other slowly, taking everything into memory. 

“About eight shots of Jack…” he licked his lips and moved closer to Ren, about to lean up to kiss him when the elevator dinged. He stepped back hurriedly and stared at the doors until they opened. He breathed a sigh of relief, as there was no one inside. He walked into the elevator and watched Ren as he followed, hitting the button for the top floor. 

“Are you sure you’re not going to regret this when you’re sober in the morning?” Ren raised an eyebrow. 

Instead of answering, Hux shoved Ren against the wall of the elevator and kissed him hungrily, resuming the pace of kissing from the alley, hands shoving unceremoniously up Ren’s shirt. He raked his nails firmly over Ren’s muscled stomach and groaning as Ren grabbed his hips and tugged him closer, a thigh pressing between Hux’s. Hux ground himself on the offered flesh and slid his hands up from under Ren’s shirt and tangled his hands into the thick hair and pulling him closer. The clothing was all too much now, and Hux was silently cursing how slow this elevator was as he continued to grind his hips into Ren’s thigh. 

“Fourth…on the right,” Ren growled out between kisses and shoved Hux backwards as soon as the elevator doors opened. Hux walked backwards, dragging Ren with him, his nails dug into the base of Ren’s skull and when he counted the fourth door on the right he let himself be pushed up against the wood and hiked up by Ren, he wrapped his long legs around Ren’s hips and groaned loudly, he could feel how hard Ren was against his ass and he squirmed against it. Ren’s arm moved from the strap of the duffel bag to grab his ass, holding Ren close. 

The door clicked open with only a little trouble from Ren’s side of things, but once the key finally worked and the door was open, Ren slammed the door shut, dropping his keys into the bin by the door and dropping his duffel bag next to the couch as he pushed Hux back onto it. 

“I am going to make this a night you’ll remember when you’re sober in the morning,” Ren promised and flipped some music on and returned to Hux on the couch and dropped to his knees in front of him. He tugged Hux’s boots off and tossed them behind him, he tugged Hux’s socks off next and tossed them toward the boots. He leaned up and met Hux’s eyes before he leaned in and pressed a kiss against the bulge in Hux’s pants. 

Hux groaned loudly, his head falling back as Ren continued to run his hands over his thighs, against his covered cock and trying to drive him mad. By the time that he felt the vibration of his zipper being pulled down Hux was ready to shove Ren back onto the floor and take what he wanted from him. He lifted his hips as Ren started to tug his pants off and helped as much as he could with out using his hands. His bare thighs were assaulted with teeth and tongue the moment Ren tossed his pants away, he parted his legs wide and gasped as the dark haired man sucked a bruise into his soft skin before tugging his boxer briefs down, tossing them after the pants. 

“Take your shirt off Hux,” Ren growled and looked up at him, looking more beast than man on the ground between Hux’s thighs. It was all Hux could do to pull his shirt off with out unbuttoning it and throwing it to his pile of clothes. Ren ran his eyes over all of Hux’s bare flesh and stood up, puling his own layers off and dropping them to the side. He was as wide as Hux had imagined, built but more from using his body than being a gym rat, Hux decided. Other than his actual frame, Ren wasn’t all that wide, he was narrow in the waist and held himself high as he let his pants fall off his hips and he kicked them off with his shoes at the same time. Hux ran his eyes over the other man and licked his lips, wanting to kiss and bite every inch of him. 

“Fuck,” Hux stood up and pulled Ren into a renewed, hungry kiss, he pressed their hips together and dropped a hand, stroking Ren’s thick cock. He lightly dragged his nails over the smooth flesh and groaned as Ren’s hands tangled into his hair and tugged the short strands. “I want you to fuck me Ren,” Hux growled against the plush lips. 

“Gladly, bedroom, now.” Ren dragged him through a door and pushed Hux back onto the large, unmade bed. He crawled back, thighs wide so Ren could see all of him in the low light. He slid a hand slowly over his own cock, groaning as he watched Ren grab a condom and a bottle of lube before joining him on the bed. 

“Get on your hands and knees,” Ren said lowly, setting the condom aside for now and opening the lube. He slicked his fingers and rubbed them together until the lube was warm. Hux settled himself on his knees, back arched down as he hugged Ren’s pillow under his head and glanced back, licking his lips, slightly nervous. He’d been with other men, mostly his soccer team mates in high school or stolen moments his earlier college years when he’d been in the right place at the right time. But he’d never gone home with someone before, and he’d never so easily let himself be put in a position like this. 

Ren’s clean hand slid up the curve of his ass and delivered a light smack that had Hux’s back arching and a gasp leaving his mouth. He bit his lip and looked at Ren, hungry for more. 

“Like that?” Ren asked in his lust stained voice, his hand soothed the flesh he’d hit and after a moment he delivered another light smack, harder than before but only just barely. Hux moaned. 

“Again,” he demanded and wriggled his hips back, thighs wider. He knew he must look like a whore from where Ren sat, his cock firm between his thighs, needy and untouched but leaking, he was sure, Ren’s eyes were on his ass and he looked hungry…perhaps starving. 

“Yes sir,” Ren purred and smacked the other side of his ass, harder, it stung until Ren slid his hand over it lightly, soothing the flesh before hitting him again, even harder. Hux moaned louder, burying his face into the pillow, groaning at the intoxicating smell of Ren that surrounded him. Ren delivered five more smacks to each side of his ass, soothing hand working over the surely reddened flesh each time and he could only groan as instead of a smack he felt slick pressure against his entrance. He thought it was the fingers at first, until Ren shifted and he felt lips and the other’s chin against him too. 

When the tongue moved and lapped at him from the base of his balls up to circle his tight entrance he let out what was more of a sob than a moan and pressed back, encouraging the feeling. Ren seemed to like the response and followed the same trail several more times before he more firmly pressed his tongue against Hux’s entrance and worked him slowly open with the strong muscle. He tried to keep himself still but found his hips moving of their own accord to press back on the tongue as Ren pressed further in. The other only pulled back when he moved to push a finger into him; his tongue rejoined the single appendage a moment later. He slowly worked the finger in while his tongue soothed at the ring of muscles, keeping Hux distracted and moaning under him while he slowly pressed a second in as well. 

“So good,” Hux moaned out, looking back, he could feel how red his face must be. He was radiating heat into the pillow, and practically drooling at the feeling. He spread his thighs wider and whined as Ren’s mouth pulled away and the fingers moved alone in him now. Ren sat up, licking his lips as he met Hux’s eyes. He looked good like that, behind Hux, hungry for more. 

“You’re almost ready to take me,” Ren spoke with a growl to his voice now, his eyes flicked back to where Hux’s body was clutching at his fingers, the idea of being more full having the red haired man pressed back, trying to keep the fingers as deep in him as he could. 

“Good…fuck. I need more,” he demanded and rocked his hips, fucking himself against the fingers. He froze as he felt Ren’s fingers bend and then the starburst pleasure of his prostate being stroked pulled a ragged sobbed moan from him, his arms shaking where he held himself up. When the sharp sting of pleasure faded he felt slightly fuller and realized with a soft moan that Ren had slid a third finger into him while the pleasure would hide the sting. 

“So close….You’ll be so fucking tight on me, a proper fucking whore for my cock,” Ren growled and bit the side of his hip. Hux moaned, not knowing he’d like the idea of being a whore under Ren. He nodded, silently agreeing, pressing his hips back. 

“Fuck me… now. Ren in me fucking now,” Hux demanded and looked at him with his best authoritative look that he could manage at the moment. 

“Yes…” Ren pulled his fingers free and wiped them on the blanket before slicking his cock lightly with lube before sliding the condom on, slicking it again and seeming to control his breathing before moving up behind Hux, he rubbed his cock through the swells of Hux’s ass a few times before pushing him over and maneuvering Hux onto his back and grabbing his legs, pulling him close and moving over him, kissing Hux as he pressed in. 

Being so easily maneuvered had Hux moaning, ignoring the protest in his back as Ren’s bulk nearly folded him in half to press in. But when he felt the cock head pop past his entrance and the slow push of more filling him he gasped, loudly moaning and pulling Ren into a kiss, only groaning again as Ren closed his hand around Hux’s cock, stroking him slowly as he was filled, as he wanted to be absolutely certain Hux would stay hard through it. 

Hux tangled his hands into Ren’s hair, liking the strands, thick and soft and he tugged hard as Ren finally bottomed out, filling him to the absolute brim. They stayed that way, kissing hungrily while Hux’s body adjusted to being so full. When Ren finally started moving Hux let out the loud keening moan again, pressing his hips up the best he could from his position. 

Ren only gave a few short, soft thrusts before he was picking up the pace, fucking Hux hard and fast, holding his thighs in a bruising grip, Hux’s hands and nails found Ren’s shoulders and back and dug into the bigger man’s flesh with every in thrust. He could feel his throat aching from the volume and number of moans he gave, it was absolutely amazing, he’d never been fucked just as hard as he craved. 

“Fuck…Hux,” Ren growled against his ear before biting down his neck, teeth sharp and firm. Hux knew he’d have bruises he’d have to cover up, but he couldn’t find a bone in his body that would care. He tugged Ren back into another kiss, biting the others lip around the piercing and moaning. “Hux I’m close…” Ren panted into their kissing. 

“Mmm…too, me too” Hux gasped out, he groaned loudly as Ren moved a hand back between them and started desperately stroking Hux. “Ren, please…” Hux gasped, not sure what he was begging for other than the feeling of his orgasm washing over him, it hit him as Ren seemed to finish too, burying his cock deep in Hux, giving firm shallow thrusts as he moved to hold himself up over Hux, arms shaking, eyes wild, lips swollen and his hair an absolute mess. 

He pulled from Hux slowly and slid the condom off, tossing it into a trashcan Hux hadn’t noticed before. The larger man let Hux’s legs down and then flopped onto the bed next to him. 

“Are you sure you don’t like men?” Ren asked with a breathless laugh, only laughing harder as Hux smacked his shoulder.


End file.
